Et tes bras qui pleurent contre mes hanches
by Traffy. D
Summary: OS. Il ne veut pas venir, pas tout de suite. Plus tard pour sûr mais sinon, laissez-le. Pourquoi ? Juste plus tard. ( L'image est de moi... )


_**Yosh! Voici un nouvel élément du projet... c'est un peu triste, y a un peu d'humour - faible dose - mais sinon, je trouve ça bien.**_

 _ **J'ai aimé l'écrire... je suppose que les perso sont un peu OCC... mais j'fais de mon mieux, guys.. je suis heureux que plein de personne pprécie ce que je fais... et je vous aime, know you ? Bilou, bilou, bilou, bon ben j'ai fini mon baratin... je vous laisse avec ça. ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez...**_

 ** _###_**

 **Et tes bras qui pleurent contre mes hanches**

 _ **\- Usopp, vient m'aider s'il te plaît ! Les caisses de médicaments sont trop nombreuses pour moi. Même sous l'autre forme.**_

Oui, oui, Chopper. Mais juste… Attends, s'il te plaît. Attends…

 _ **\- Long-nez-San, Capitaine te demande. Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une partie de pêche qui ait été prévu depuis longtemps et il semble juste à notre capitaine de te faire participer.**_

Oui Luffy, mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard. Dis-lui, s'il te plaît Robin, plus tard. Plus tard.

 _ **\- Luffy, Usopp, Chopper ! Aidez-moi à monter les voiles !**_

Oui, Sanji, oui. J'arrive. J'arrive. Pas tout de suite mais j'arrive.

 _ **\- Usopp ! Laisse pas trainer ton fatras sur les tatamis ! Va travailler dans ton atelier ! Franky n'a pas construit ce bateau avec autant de pièces pour le plaisir de faire flotter du bois, bordel !**_

Oui Nami. Oui Franky. Oui, mais deux secondes s'il vous plaît. Deux secondes ou deux minutes ou même deux heures. Mais… vous inquiétez pas, ce sera toujours oui.

Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui… mais plus tard. Promis. Pourquoi ? … rien, plus tard.

Enfin, si y a quelque chose. Quelque chose qui me ronge les sangs et qui me tord le ventre. Mais sinon, ça va, hein ! Mais tu sais Luffy, j'ai pas trop envie de t'en parler. Pourquoi !? ben parce que ça ne te concerne pas. Enfin si un peu mais pas tant que ça. S'il te plaît, lâche l'affaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas que je- Non ? … hum, je reconnais bien là mon cher subordonné qui m'aida à combattre deux milles guerriers lors de la bataille d'Enies Lobby. … que j'arrête ? Oui, Luffy. Tu es le capitaine et tu dois savoir aider tes subordonnés ? Oui Luffy. Mais Luffy… Je suis ton ami. Ah euh mais non, enfin si mais non. T'as pas le droit de la jouer comme ça ! Le capitaine peut-il arrêter son cirque !? Non… lâche moi, putain ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! Zoro !? … quoi Zoro ? Qu'est qu'il a Zoro ? Aaah, désolé mais je n'vois pas le rapport. Et je ne déprime pas ! Non, c'est du stress. Dû à quoi… ? Rien, je t'assure ! …Que j'arrête de jouer au con ? Oui, Luffy. Demande lui si tu tiens tant à le savoir. C'est lui le second pas moi. Le Sniper, le roi des Snipers ? euh… non je t'assure. Moi, je ne sais ri- eh ! Me frappe pas ! J'ai rien fait moi. Et je vais bien, c'est bon capitaine, t'es lourd là. Arrêtez de mentir ? Oui, Luffy. Que je raconte… Oui Luffy. Mais Luffy, je- pas le choix. Luffy ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, on va faire la révolution ! hey, Chopper, ça te dit un remake de ce qui s'est passé sur ton île ! … c'est bon je sais. En remet pas une couche. C'est pas ma faute, c'est la sienne à ce détraqué ! … hum… Qu'en sais-tu de ce que je ressens moi !? Qu'en savez-vous tous ? Qu'en sais tu de ma honte !? De ma promesse à… Kaya… mon Dieu, Kaya ! Que dirait-elle !? Si elle savait, elle me rejetterait ! J'en suis sûr ! Et à cause de cet enfoiré, mon ange… et si seulement j'étais plus puissant. Comme toi, ou Sanji. Si seulement je lui avais dit non ! Non à quoi ? Sanji, casses-toi ! Oui dites ce que vous voulez mais moi je m'en fous. Luffy laisse-moi !

 _Et tu me laisses Luffy, tu pars sans un mot et pourtant juste avant cela le seul truc que tu trouves à faire Luffy, tu sais ce que c'est !? Hein tu le sais Luffy ! Pas vrai ! Parce que ces bords jaunis, vieilli par le temps, bouffés par le sel, qui obscurcissent la moitié de mon champ de vision, qui dans cet équipage n'en a jamais rêvé ? Qui dans cet équipage ne sait pas ce qu'ils signifient ? Et tu sais quoi ? Depuis qu'on se connait, tous les neuf, à travers les mers, à travers la Grande Line, il n'y a qu'elle qui y a eu le droit. Qu'elle a qui a vu le temps de quelques heures sa vision à demis coupé par ces petits bouts de pailles. Nami, nous l'envions tous. A des niveaux différents évidemment mais tous. Car elle seule a été bénis par la grâce de ton couvre-chef._

 _Ne pleure pas, que j'entends. Ben non, désolé, connard, je pleure. Je suis un homme et je pleure. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le pavillon en haut du mat, tu sais c'est quoi !? Ben oui, tu le sais et moi aussi je le sas, je sens des bras chauds qui m'entoure. Et encore pire, je sais qui m'enserre ainsi. Et je n'ai même plus la force de résister. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Oui, en fait tu le sais. Parce que tu es la cause de mon apathie, la cause de mes cauchemars, la cause de mes pleurs. Alors ne bouges plus s'il te plaît. Juste un temps. Juste le temps que mes larmes se tarissent et que mes pensées se dégrisent. Et là, ce sera comme avant. On sera à nouveau juste Nakama, bien que le_ '' juste '' _ne soit pas vraiment approprié. Je me lèverai sans tes bras autours de mes hanches, sans ta bouche contre mon cou, sans tes yeux d'absinthe ensommeillés, sans tout ce qui a changé. Et tout ira bien à nouveau._

Tu me serres contre toi.

Tu me prends les mains et tu embrasses mes doigts.

Tu retires mon bandeau et joue avec ses mèches noires et crépues qui bouclent sur ma nuque.

Tu me murmures que tu m'aimes.

Tu m'aimes.

 **\- Je** **veux que tu sois à moi.**

Mais tu sais, oui tu sais très bien que j'en aime une autre, une plus douce, plus blonde, plus calme. Une que tu as croisais, il n'y pas si longtemps, une que j'aime. Tu es impétueux, inconstant, infini, brulant. Tu es un guerrier fougueux, tu es comme un océan qui nous dévorerait à la moindre occasion enfin pas nous… mais moi. Ma douce rêvait de devenir pharmacienne. De quoi pourrais-je rêver avec toi. Et tu me réponds, dans mon cou, contre la clavicule, que je pourrais rêver de milles et un combats à tes côtés, de milles et une aventure ici, maintenant avec toi, à bord du Sunny et que si ma douce m'aime, alors elle ne voudra que mon bonheur.

 _Tu me dis des mots chauds, des mots simples, des mots stupides, des mots vengeurs, des mots, toujours des mots et j'ai l'impression que tu déverses sur moi tout ce que tu ne dis pas. Toi qui es si silencieux, tu me dis tout, là et maintenant. Tu parles de toutes sortes de choses, de toutes sortes de façons. Mais je n'écoute plus. Dans ma tête je vois Luffy, je vois Kaya, je vois les autres. Mais lui, non, je le refuse à ma vue._

 **\- Je te souhaite à moi.**

Je ne dis plus rien. Et tu comprends que je n'aime pas. Que je ne t'aime pas.

Et tes bras tressautent autours de moi. Tes bras pleurent pour toi parce que toi, tu es un homme, tu as de l'honneur et non, tu ne pleureras pas. Et je sens que ton cœur se brise contre mon dos. Non, ne pleures pas je t'en prie, Zoro.

 **\- Tu l'savais.**

Et pourtant, tu as battu ton cœur contre le mien et tu m'as aimé. Tout ça alors que tu savais. J'aimerais te haïr. Comme tu m'as haï lorsque j'ai quitté l'équipage. Et je sais, que tu m'as haïs. Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. Alors je t dis :

 **\- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu me haïrais si je ne faisais pas parti de l'équipage. Comme lorsque je suis parti à Enies Lobby.**

 **\- Non. Je t'aime.**

 **\- L'amour pardonne tout dit-on. Tu ne m'aimes pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Je t'aimes.**

 **\- Et si moi je ne t'aimes pas ?**

Et je sens encore tes bras pleurer contre mes hanches. C'est étrange à dire. C'est étrange de sentir le cœur d'un autre se brisait dans son dos. C'est étrange de briser un cœur autre. Il s'endeuille d'un amour qui n'a jamais vécu.

J'ai envie de le faire souffrir. C'est horrible à dire, mais j'en ai envie. Je veux qu'il ressente ma tristesse, ma rage, ma peine, ma douleur, ma rancœur, ma…. Haine ?

Non je ne te haie point. Ça c'est une certitude. Mais, enfin … on arrête là, mais non ! arrête ! Lâches-moi. J'veux plus te voir. Tes mains contre mes hanches, tes mains dures… et mon cœur qui pleure à son tour.

 ** _###_**

 ** _Vous avez aimé? Non? J'aime connaître votre avis, quelque qui soit..._**

 ** _Bises de Traff's_**

 ** _Mortel piques et flammes_**


End file.
